That's Showbiz!
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A pony version to Don Bluth's Thumbelina. A CheesePie fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

That's Showbiz!

Pinkie Pie flung open the window to her room apartment above the Sugar Cube.

"Good morning, Pony-Ville! Or what's better known as Twilight's kingdom!"

She rushed down the steps and greeted the Cake family. She then walked out the door onto her morning stroll and looked around to see Rarity checking the fabrics, Apple Jack by her cart selling apples, Rainbow Dash moving clouds above, Fluttershy helping ducks walking across, and Twilight and Spike going over check lists. She sighed, knowing that she herself had to get ready for a party this afternoon.

As much as she got to spend time with the girls in the castle working as the Court of Friendship, it seemed they were spending less and less time as of late. It was getting pretty lonely. For rest of the morning, she gathered up her needed party supplies as she went to set up the birthday party for a young colt.

When the party was in full swing and the games had been played, Pinkie knew it was time to bring out the cake, singing, "_Happy, happy, happy birthday to yooou!" _She set the cake in front of the birthday boy and he was about to blow out his candles when out of nowhere, a giant four layer cake came rolling in. This surprised Pinkie, since she did not plan for that to happen at all.

Just then, "Surprise!" out popped Cheese Sandwich, "Happy Birthday!"

"Whoa!" said the birthday colt, "It's Cheese Sandwich! This is the best birthday ever!"

Pinkie felt her heart pounding with joy, "Cheese! You're back in town?!"

"Sure am!" he said as he threw goody bags to the kids.

"But I thought you only get your cheesy sense whenever there's a huge, mega, awesome party that's about to happen?"

"You're right, but as I was traveling along, my cheesy sense had pulled me in back into Pony-Ville, leading me to you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was weird."

"Well, as long as you are here, think you can help me with a few more birthdays until the cows come home? Seriously, they haven't come home yet…"

"Sure could!"

And that's how it was for the next few days: Pinkie and Cheese would make super duper birthday parties all around Pony-Ville. They were an unstoppable team. The girls noticed this and were quite pleased as to how it was turning out.

"They make such a perfect couple!" said Rarity while meeting the girls at the spa for the usual hangout day; they were all there except for Pinkie, who was running late.

"They do," agreed Twilight, "they've been spending time with each other more and more."

By then, Pinkie raced in, "Sorry I'm late! The party went over after it was supposed to end."

"Hey, no biggie," said Rainbow Dash, "what with you and your coltfriend doing all that party planning, it only makes sense."

"Coltfriend? What coltfriend?"

"Duh! You and Cheese Sandwich! It was bound to happen!" Rainbow ruffles her hair.

"Me and Cheese?! Oh, no, silly. We're strictly professional party planners. Unless…" getting in her face with hopeful eyes, "Did he say something otherwise?!"

"Why don't you ask him yer self?" asks Apple Jack.

"Think I should?"

"Absolutely not!" pointed Rarity, "He needs to make the first move!"

"Pssh, like that even matters anymore," said AJ, "Girls can ask guys out on a date if they wanted to!"

"But true gentlecolts always ask the lady out. That shows they have a sense of commitment!"

"You're living in the olden days, Rarity!"

"That's saying a lot coming from some pony living on a farm!"

"Stop this!" shouted Twilight and they both turned to her, "Need I remind you that we are the example of friendship all of Equestria? If our friendship gets broken, then all of Equestria will pay…"

Both the city and the country gals felt guilty and shook hooves.

"I'm sorry…" they both said.

"Now…" Twilight said calmly then turned to Pinkie, "It's your decision on what you want to do, and do you like him, as in like, like him?"

"Oh, yes! He's super fun and funny to hang around! I can't imagine being with any other pony than him…" giving a loving sigh.

"Oh, yeah, she's got it bad." said Rainbow.

"Well, you could ask him, or wait and see if he'll ask you, but I'm pretty sure you're the type of pony who doesn't like to wait around." said Twilight.

"You're darn right!" Pinkie puts her hooves together, "I'm going to ask him out!"

"Hee-haw! Atta girl!"

"Go, Pinkie!" cheered Fluttershy.

"And I'm going to tell him…right now!"

"Now?!" they all said.

"But our day at the spa!" said Rarity.

"Sorry, girls, but this is something I have to do right now!" She put on a determined face and marched off.

"Gotta give her credit; she certainly knows what she wants." said AJ with a stunned face on still. The others had the same face and simply nodded.

Meanwhile, Cheese was looking all over town for Pinkie and was rehearsing lines as to when he found her, "Pinkie, I um… Pinkie! What up! No… Say, how about this weather? Nah-uh…" He put on sunglasses and said, "Pinkie, you, me, movies?" He took them off when he felt hopeless. He sighs, "What can you say to a girl who's as fun as you are… and what if she says no?! And if she says no, I… I… I'm not sure what I'll do." Then, he saw her up ahead, "Here she comes!" He licked his hoof to smooth down his hair to look slick, but to no avail, as it poofed back up.

Then Pinkie said when she got to him, "Cheese! I've been looking for you!"

"You have? I've been looking for you!"

"Really?"

"Really…"

Then both said, "There's something I want to ask you- What?!" both laughed.

"You go first." she said.

"No you."

"You!"

"You!"

Then the both of them said together, "Ugh! I'm trying ask you on a date!" both blinked, "Wait, come again?"

Finally, Cheese had to cover her mouth to get a word in edgewise, "I think we asked each other out on a date. Did you?"

Pinkie nodded her head and he let go.

"So it's a yes?"

"Of course!"

"Alright!" he fist-pumped, "So… where would you like to go?"

"I know just the place…" She led him off.

The first thing they did was having a milkshake together at the Sugar Cube. Next, they watched a movie while playfully playing with the popcorn. Then, after getting a couple of cupcakes to eat, they took a walk in the park and told each other funny stories. By then, it was about sunset, with nighttime making its way in.

"Looks like Princess Luna is right on time." observed Pinkie.

"This was the best day of my life… Well, next to the day you inspired me to get my cutie mark…"

"Aw, how sweet!"

"That's twice now you've been in special moments of my destiny."

"You too! I hadn't felt this happy in awhile now… _All those days watching from the windows… All those years, outside looking in… All that time, never even knowing… Just how blind I've been… Now I'm here blinking in the starlight… Now I'm here, suddenly I see… Standing here, it's, oh, so clear… I'm where I'm meant to be… And at last I see the light… And it's like the fog has lifted… And at last I see the light… And it's like the sky is new… And it's warm and real and bright… And the world has somehow shifted… All at once, everything looks different… Now that I see you…_

Cheese smiled, "_All those days chasing down a daydream… All those years, living in a blur… All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were… Now she's here, shining in the starlight… Now she's here, suddenly I know… If she's here, it's crystal clear… I'm where I'm meant to go!"_

Both sung, "_And at last I see the light!"_

Cheese singing, "_And it's like the fog has lifted…"_

Both singing, "_And at last I see the light!"_

They moved out of the park where nearby, a traveling road show was being settled. A green nerdy stallion was busy stacking boxes when he heard Pinkie sing.

"_And it's like the sky is new!"_

When both were finishing the song, a green mare with bright pink hair was coming out when she mostly heard Pinkie's voice.

"_And it's warm and real and bright… And the world has somehow shifted… All at once, everything is different… Now that I see you… Now that I… See you…"_

They moved away from the road show when the mare said, "What a voice!"

The stallion said, "Mama… I'm in love…"

Pinkie and Cheese were laughing when they made it to the Sugar Cube.

"Oh! We're here already!" said Pinkie.

"I had a great time."

"Me, too… Wanna do it again tomorrow?"

"Alas… I have to get going. That's why I had to ask you out before it was too late."

"Oh… Well, if you have to…"

"I promise, though, I won't stay away for too long this time."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye…"

She hugged him and he returned the embrace. He put on his hat, tipping it to her and went off as she was going in; both stole last-minute glances before disappearing from view. She turned on the lights and there stood five mares and a dragon with smug looks on their faces.

"So…" Rarity started, "How did it go?"

The questions then piled from each pony as they asked things like, 'Where did go you go', 'Did you kiss?', or 'What does he like?'.

"Wait! I'll tell you everything!"

About after an hour of storytelling, Rainbow says, "So, he's gone already?"

"How awful!" said Rarity, "And without a second date!"

"But he'll be back soon…" She took out a framed photo of Cheese Sandwich and said while looking at it lovingly, "He pinkie-promised."

"Whoa!" pointed AJ, "He must love you then if he did that!"

"Okay, girls…" said Twilight, "We got our answers, so now we should go home and let Pinkie enjoy the memories of something amazing…" She thought back to when she went through the mirror and met the human Flash Sentry. She remembered how he helped her out of trouble and then seeing him back in Equestria just as handsome as ever…

Pinkie was waving her hoof in front of her, "Twilight, yoo-hoo."

"Oh, sorry. I was… thinking…"

"Thinking of a certain guard?" AJ asked slyly.

"Just never mind! We have to get our rest; we have to power the beacon tomorrow."

RD yawned, "Sure do… Night, Pinkie." She flapped out.

The rest said their good nights and goodbyes while Pinkie said good night and shut the door behind them. She went to her upstairs apartment and crawled into bed, patted Gummy's head from his bed, and then went to sleep. She was unaware that a certain mare had followed her home…


	2. Chapter 2

It was in the dead of night when the window to Pinkie's room opened slowly and the mare wearing a black jumpsuit tip-toed inside with a huge sack. She leaned over Pinkie's bed and with one swipe, she had Pinkie in the sack, causing her to wake up.

"Hey, what's going here?!"

Already the mare moved down the stairs and moved past the hallway. From there, the twins had awakened to hear a muffled shout, "Help! Help!"

The twins recognized their foal sitter's voice right away and started crying. Mr. Cake had awakened then and saw the shadowy figure that was passing the room. He heard Pinkie's cries.

"You there! Stop!"

Mrs. Cake woke up then to see the commotion. The Cakes ran fast after the figure, but she was too quick. She opened the door and ran out, jumping into a cart already waiting for her. The Cakes had no choice but to see the horror of Pinkie Pie being kidnapped…

Twilight was in a library that reminded of her of Golden Oak, looking over books.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Princess Luna appeared in Twilight's dream.

"Princess Luna?"

"I bring grave news…"

Minutes later, the Mane Six minus Pinkie were gathered at the Sugar Cube hearing the terrible news of the kidnapping from the Cakes.

Rarity wept, "Oh, Pinkie Pie!"

Fluttershy was sobbing uncontrollably as Spike was comforting her while having a few tears as well.

"I just can't believe some pony would do this!" Rainbow said in anger.

Apple Jack shed some tears, "I just can't believe we couldn't be here to stop it in time…"

The twins sniffled.

"Pinkie…" said Pound.

"Pie…" said Pumpkin.

"Gone!" they wailed.

Twilight was in a corner where she mourned to herself. Just then, Spike burped up a message and she immediately read it to the others.

"Twilight, meet us at your castle with the rest of your court."

Moments later, they were in the throne room facing Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence.

"This is very bad…" said Celestia, "Without the Element of Laughter, I fear that the beacon of friendship will not impact Equestria so much. This will cause disagreements to arise and tear the kingdom apart…"

"We'll find her and bring her back!" said Twilight.

"No, it is too risky. As the remaining Elements, you must stay here to keep the beacon going… even if there's one missing, you can still use the power on Equestria but barely…"

"Then… how are we supposed to find Pinkie if we can't go anywhere?" asked Apple Jack.

"That's where I come in!" popped up Discord.

"Oh, Discord…" Fluttershy flew up to him, "You will find her, won't you?"

"Of course I will! Pinkie Pie is one of the good friends that I have. I will not fail! Plus…" he whispered in her ear, "I hope this will make up for the mission that I messed up the first time…"

"Oh… Thank you…" tears formed in her eyes.

He offered her a handkerchief and she took it as he turned to face the princesses, bowing to them. Celestia nodded her head and he teleported out.

"Please tell me you got some pony watching him." said Rainbow.

"That would be very hard to do…" pointed Luna.

"And there is no dangerous villain out to tempt him again." said Cadence.

"Discord is already making up for his tempory betrayal. But he still has a long way to go before he has our complete trust again." said Celestia.

Fluttershy said under her breath, "Maybe not your trust…"

Celestia turned towards Fluttershy and smiled, "I had no doubt that you would trust him again. You are his best friend…"

Fluttershy blushed, "He… he told you that?"

"Not in so many words, but he does speak of you often."

"Can we get back on Pinkie?" said Rainbow.

"I have search parties in the Crystal Empire as well as the regions that are the closest." pointed Cadence.

"And I will scour the night skies with my personal guard." said Luna.

"I have sent the royal guard in Pony-Ville and other cities and towns in Equestria; I hope that she will be found soon."

"Thank you, Princesses…" said Twilight, "We shall do our bid by staying here to keep the beacon going…"

"I know you will." said Celestia as she, Luna, and Cadence took their leave by flying off.

The girls and Spike sat on their thrones, looking at the only empty throne in that room…

Pinkie opened her eyes to see that she was sleeping on a small stage, "Where… Where am I?"

"_Buon giorno_!" came a green mare with bright pink hair, "Did you sleep well?"

"Well, sure, but who are you? And why am I here?"

"Oh, that's easy! I am Mrs. Tango; these are my sons," three green stallions showed up, "Foxtrot, Tap-Dance, and," she pointed to the nerdy-looking stallion that was glancing at Pinkie, "Chicken-Dance."

"Nice to meet you!" said Pinkie.

"And I bring you here to become a famous singer like me!"

"Ooh! But I can't; I have a job back in Pony-Ville. I can't disappoint every pony by not being there to bring them smiles! _My name is Pinkie Pie! Hello! And I am here to say how ya doin'? I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day! It doesn't matter now. What's up? If you are sad or blue. Howdy! 'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do! 'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile. Yes, I do. It fills my heart with sunshine all the while. Yes, it does. 'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile. From these happy friends of mine! I like to see you grin. Awesome! I love to see you beam. Rock on! The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream. Hoof bump! But if you're kinda worried- and your face has a frown- I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down! 'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin. Yes, I do. Bust it out from ear to ear. Let it begin. Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin. And you fill me with good cheer! It's true, some days are dark and lonely. And maybe you feel sad. But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad. There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile. And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smi-i-ile! I really am so happy! Your smile fills me with glee. I give a smile, I get a smile, and that's so special to me. 'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam. Yes, I do. Tell me, what more can I say to make you see that I do? It makes you see that I do? It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam. Yes, it always makes my day! Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile. Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine, sunshine. All I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of mine! Come on, everypony, smile, smile, smile, fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine. All I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of mine! Yes, the perfect gift for me-ee-ee is a smile as wide as a mi-ii-ile. To make me happy as can be-ee-ee._

By then, they had an audience, "_Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smiiiiiiiiiiiile! Come on and smile! Come on and smile!" _They cheered as Pinkie bowed.

Chicken-Dance whispered to his mother, "Mama, you give her to me and I will marry her."

"Very well. You can marry little Chica; that way, we can keep the money she earns in the family."

"Well, this was fun, but I have to get going." She was about to leave until Tap-Dance and Foxtrot blocked her way.

"Oh, but you can't leave now!" said Mrs. Tango.

"I wish I could stay, but my friends will be wondering where I am. Say, um, where exactly in Equestria am I anyway?"

"Well, if you stay a bit longer, I can get you a map."

"That'd be great!"

The girls were in town square giving the bad news. Just then, Rainbow said.

"Uh-oh…"

"What uh-oh?" said AJ. Rainbow turned her face to see for herself, "Oh… that uh-oh…"

Cheese was humming over the bridge that led into Pony-Ville. He wasn't wearing his travel gear or carrying Boneless Two; instead, he was a carrying a bouquet of pink roses. He saw Rainbow and Apple Jack and said, "Hiya, girls! Is my Pinkie-winky-cutesy here?"

Rainbow nearly gagged while AJ had a weird look on her face, but then shook her head to snap out of it, "Actually um…"

"Oh, never mind. I'll just call for her. Oh, Pinkie! Oh, Pinkie!" he gave out a yodel, "Come on out, Pinks! I just couldn't stay away for long!"

"Cheese…" Rainbow eased him over, "You better sit down for this… Pinkie Pie was kidnapped!"

He blinks a few times in confusion and seemed to have stared off into an abyss.

"Cheese?" AJ questioned, "You okay there?"

Suddenly out of the blue, Cheese went on his knees and shouted,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Whoa! Easy there, partner!"

"Not my Pinkie! Not my Pinkie! I was only gone for one day! Whyyyy!"

Rainbow slapped him, "Get a grip! Look, the princesses are doing everything they can to find her. Even Discord's helping! We'll find her before we know it!"

"The problem is, though, we can't join in the search…"

"Not without leaving to power the castle beacon and it's hard enough to do it without Pinkie."

"I'm going after her!"

"You sure about that now, sugar cube?"

"Yes!" he galloped back to the bridge and shouted back to them, "I'll find her!" he trotted off.

"Was that Cheese Sandwich?" Twilight came over.

"Sure was." answered AJ, "That boy's got determination written all over his face."

"I bet he finds Pink before anyone else." said Rainbow.

"Maybe you're right," said Twilight, "Who better than a party planner to find another party planner?"

"One can hope…" said Apple Jack.

Pinkie was itching to get going, but Mrs. Tango still wouldn't give her directions yet.

"Uh, Mrs. Tango?"

"Oh, please, you can call me Mama."

"Mama?"

"Since you are going to marry my son, Chicken-Dance!"

Pinkie gave off a laugh, "Oh, that's a good one! I can't marry your son! I love Cheese!"

"Oh, you'll come to love Chicken-Dance much more! You wait right here while we get an official." she went off with her boys.

"Hey! Wait a second! I'm not marrying- Hey! Come back here while I'm talking to you!" she sighed and slumped on to the stage. "I've got to get out of here, but I don't know which way to go…"

Suddenly she heard a whistling and turned to see a purple pegasus stallion passing by.

"Ooh, ooh! Mister! Over here!" she waved him over.

"Um?" the stallion with bells for a cutie mark came straight over, "Something I can help you with, Miss?"

"Yes! Can you tell me where I am?"

"Why, you're in Unicorn Range."

"Unicorn Range? Uh-oh, that's a long distance from Pony-Ville. Do you know the quickest way to get there?"

"Afraid not, Miss."

"Oh, don't call me 'Miss'. Call me Pinkie Pie!" she took his hoof to shake it.

"A pleasure indeed, Pinkie Pie. I'm Jingle-Jangle."

"Jingle-Jangle?!" she started hopping around, "_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" _

He chuckled, "You are very funny, Pinkie Pie."

"Well, thanks for all your help, but I have to get home now before Mrs. Tango comes back to make me marry her son, Chicken-Dance!"

"Do you love him?"

"Heck, no! I love Cheese Sandwich!"

"So you have another that belongs in your heart… Pinkie Pie, I would like to help you on your journey so you can be reunited with your true love!"

"Ooh! Thank you so much!"

"Follow me." he then led her down a path far away from the road show.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked down the long forest path where Pinkie was telling Jingle of her life in Pony-Ville and all her friends.

"You're friends with Princess Twilight Sparkle?!"

"Oh, yeah. Twilight and I go way back to when she first arrived in Pony-Ville and before she became a princess. It doesn't matter to us because she'll always be our friend! What about you?"

"I travel from place to place collecting stories, tales, pony-lore, you name it."

"That's so neat!"

Then they came across a raging river about ten feet wide!

Pinkie said, "That is one _huge _river."

Jingle-Jangle said, "You know, this reminds me of the time when two foals had to cross this kind of thing."

Pinkie looked at him and asked, "Is this really the best time for stories?"

He replied, "It helps me think."

He went deep into thought and mumbled to himself. A few moments later, he cried, "Light bulb! The foals built a rope bridge to get across!"

Pinkie pointed to the other side of the river and exclaimed, "Ooh! Ooh! And I see some vines over there that could help us!"

"Aha! Good eyes, Pinkie!" praised the stallion. He flapped his wings and said, "I'll be right back!" He shot off to the other side and grabbed some vines. He put a bundle in his mouth and shouted to her, "Pinkie, catch!"

Pinkie couldn't really understand him with his mouth full, but when he tossed the bundle into the air, she immediately got the picture.

She jumped into the air and caught the bundle. She cried, "Gotcha!" However, she noticed that she was directly above the river and fell into it. Jingle-Jangle cried, "Pinkie!" He tried to grab his end of the vine, but it slipped into the river.

He looked desperately for her and eventually saw a pink blob. He flew into the air and raced to where she was. When he got to her, she was gasping and crying for help. Jingle-Jangle shouted to her, "Pinkie, toss me the vine!" She was underwater for a few moments, but when she emerged again, she threw the vine to the pegasus.

Jingle-Jangle caught the vine with his hooves and tried as hard as he could to pull her to the shore. However, the river proved to be too strong for him; at least, for him alone. He put the vine in his teeth and got out a special whistle. With a special move that was too fast for Pinkie to see, Jingle resumed holding the rope with his hooves while he blew into the whistle. It made a melodic yet high sound. Almost immediately, all of the woodland animals and aquatic creatures came to their aid.

Jingle-Jangle motioned towards Pinkie and the creatures, both of land and water, used all of their strength to pull Pinkie to a sandbar. By the time Jingle-Jangle landed on the sandbar, the unconscious pink mare was wrapped in vines. One of the younger creatures, a chipmunk, said to its mother, "What is it, Mama? Is it in a cocoon?"

Its mother replied, "I don't think it's a cocoon. It's a pony wrapped in vines!"

The crabs surrounded Pinkie and cut the vines from her. The pony still wasn't awake, so a beaver suggested, "Maybe I could jump on her."

Jingle-Jangle glared at the beaver, but when he heard Pinkie coughing, he said, "I don't think that's necessary."

Pinkie groaned, "What happened?"

A squirrel answered, "You fell into the river and he called us out and…" But before it said any more, Pinkie gasped, "You can talk?! I didn't know you could do that!"

Jingle-Jingle showed his whistle and said, "Well, actually, it's all thanks to this baby. You see, any creature who hears this can talk if they haven't before. Yet other thing I picked up from one of my travels."

"That's so neat!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well, we're here on the other side. Want to rest up before moving on?"

"Sure! That way, I can give each critter that helped rescue me a special thank you song!" Then, a thought occurred to her and she sighed, "If only Fluttershy was here to enjoy this moment with me. She would've liked this…"

Meanwhile, in Pony-Ville.

"Can you believe it's already the Annual Running of the Leaves?" said Apple Jack to Rainbow as they both made it to the starting line.

"Yeah…" she yawned, showing her tired face; then it saddened, "And Pinkie's not here to announce…"

Both looked at the hot air balloon above them. Spike was there to report the race, but he wasn't into it like the last time he did it.

"Welcome, every pony, to the Running of the Leaves! Normally, I'd be reporting this with my co-reporter, but um… she couldn't be here, so I'll be taking over for the both of us. So, racers, on your marks… get set… go!"

Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash ran as fast as they could, but they didn't have the heart nor the energy to keep the first place spot. When the race was over, Twilight went to the girls with a tired but worried look.

"What happened? You're usually running faster than that."

"I'm not sure, Twi," said Rainbow, "I never felt this slow in my life…"

"Or this exhausted, unless you count the time I was apple-bucking by myself without help, but that's not the case now!"

"Me, too…" pointed Twilight, "I feel tired all the time even after I wake up from a good night's sleep!"

"What's going on here?" AJ questioned.

"Yes," came Rarity with Fluttershy behind her, both having bags under their eyes, "won't some pony explain why my beauty sleep is doing nothing for my poor eyes."

"This is strange…" observed Twilight, "Ever since Pinkie had gone, and with us having to power the beacon, we're exhausted… Wait… the beacon! Without Pinkie, we have to use every inch of our magic from our element more than usual! We grow weak by the day without Pinkie's magic of Laughter… Oh, no…"

They gave each other worried glances.

"Oh, Discord…" Fluttershy whispered, "Please hurry…"

At that moment, Discord was popping up left and right around different areas of Equestria and going, "Yoo-hoo! Pinkie Pie! Pinkie, you there? Oh, Pinkamena Diane Pie! That should get her to come running…" when that didn't work, he used a black and white photo of Pinkie to traveling ponies, whether they were flying or going on foot. Discord came to rest in the Crystal Empire, which Cadence was kind enough to let him stay in the castle.

"It's hopeless!" he told her in the throne room, "That pink fun-loving pony is nowhere to be found!"

"It was so strange that she had disappeared in the first place. Who would want to kidnap any pony?!"

"What am I going to tell Fluttershy? I can't go back empty-handed…"

"Then don't. Stay here until you feel rested up to continue your search. If any pony can find her, it's you, Discord."

Feeling touched, he bowed before the alicorn princess, "Your Highness, you have just given me a newfound strength. I will take up on your offer and leave first thing in the morning."

"Wonderful." she then ordered, "Flash, escort Discord to a room."

Flash Sentry bowed in respect and led Discord into the hallway.

Cheese Sandwich saw around him already-fallen leaves. He knew he had to hurry before winter would kick in. He walked solemnly thinking of his lost Pinkie Pie. By then, he hit a fork in the road and wasn't sure where to go.

"_For all my life, all I've wanted to do was make my friends want to smile true, but how can I without my own precious Pinkie Pie… I'll try to get up on my hooves and try a different route; I'll find something that's a clue… There's gotta be more to me then planning a party or two… I put away my party cannon, I threw away my noise maker, the chocolate fountains all busted, now what is next for you? For you…" _He took out photos of his first party to getting his cutie mark.

"There she is… The pony that inspired my life…" he took out another photo of Pinkie and him in the Goof-Off, "Ha-ha, we were trying way too hard in that contest. We were both proving we had what it took to make a super-duper party…" A photo of them performing at Rainbow Dash's party, "Our first party together…" and he took out photo booth photos, of them making funny faces, "Our first… and only date…" he sighed.

"_Oh, look at those happy faces, all the parties that we have thrown, we made them laugh, had such a blast! A smile that's all their own! They loved the duo of Pinkie and Cheese! Show them the time of their life like they've never known, like they never known! I've got to get back out there, have to show them that I tried, for there's only one great party pony, that is Pinkie Pie! Won't let every danger get me down! I'll search the ends of Equestria, because I love Pinkie, the bestest pony around!" _ He lifted his front legs and galloped off.

"Bye-Bye!" Pinkie waved to the animals as they waved back to her.

"The affect of the whistle will wear off in an hour, and then they should be back to normal." explained Jingle.

"How long until we get to Pony-Ville?"

"We're bound to hit a town soon and we can get a map there. By then, we should find out how to get back to Pony-Ville."

They kept walking, and then they saw a long line of ponies getting into a club.

"What's this?" Pinkie said.

The speaker, who was a minotaur, was in front of the entrance and had a hand microphone, "Come one, come all! To Ardent's Nightclub! Dancing and music all night long! In fact, Ardent challenges you to Dance-athon! One lucky customer will have the chance to compete against Ardent. Then, if that lucky pony wins, they win a year-round pass to Ardent's Nightclub!"

"Ooh, ooh! That's sounds like fun!"

Ardent heard that from the pink pony in the back and was intrigued by her energy.

Jingle pointed out, "But, Pinkie, shouldn't we keep going? Don't you want to get home?"

"Oh! You're right!" she looked at the bare trees nearby, "The Annual Running of the Leaves has happened and I was supposed to announce today! That does it! Home it is! I cannot miss another important event without my friends!" they started to go until Ardent said.

"Hey! Where're you going?! Aren't you going to stay and have fun?!"

"Aw, I wish I could," she patted his head, "but I have to get going. Oh, and quick question, you wouldn't happen to be related to a minotaur who gives seminars to ponies teaching them to be mean?!"

"You must mean my cousin, Iron Will!"

"That's him! So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home, but thanks anyway!" they began moving on.

"Aw, come on! I was hoping to pick you in the Dance-athon!"

"Really?!" she zipped back to him.

"Sure! Ardent can see you are the perfect candidate, a real challenge! So, whaddya say?"

"I… don't know…"

Jingle said, "I suppose you could just stay for a little while, then I can get directions to Pony-Ville."

"Okay! Thanks!" she turned back to Ardent, "All right, you're on!"

"Good! Right this way…" he led her into the club.

_**AN: I'd like to thank KidatHeart5 for writing the action scene at the beginning of this chapter.**_


End file.
